Manny De La Cruz
Manny, a character in The Sophomore series, is a former student and football player at Hartfeld University. He is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 3. Appearance Manny has green eyes, black hair, french beard and dark skin. He wears a red football trikot with a white four on the forefront and white and black stripes on the side. Personality While we don't see Manny often, we can tell a lot about his personality. For instance, he is shown to be on the narcissistic side due to his constant complimenting of himself, referring to himself as "Manny the Man". He is also very misogynistic, calling Your Character "babe" and manipulating his girlfriend into thinking she's supposed to please him at all times. Chapters The Sophomore Book 1 * Chapter 1: Semi-Charmed Life (Mentioned) * Chapter 2: Carry Me Home (Mentioned) * Chapter 3: Run-Around * Chapter 5: Party Up * Chapter 6: Smells Like Teen Spirit * Chapter 9: Barbie Girls (Mentioned) * Chapter 10: Animal Instincs * Chapter 13: You Oughta Know (Mentioned) * Chapter 14: Unbreak My Heart * Chapter 15: Bitter Sweet Symphony (Mentioned) * Chapter 16: Baby One More Time * Chapter 17: It's The End of the World as We Know It Book 2 * Chapter 2: Everything Will be Alright * Chapter 6: Daddy Wasn't There (Mentioned) * Chapter 9: Bye Bye Bye The Junior Book 1 * Chapter 6: Problem (Mentioned) Relationships Zig Manny doesn't like Zig. He assumes that because Zig is friendly with the football captain, he is getting special treatment. He refuses to call Zig by his real name and calls him Twig instead. Zig returns the animosity that Manny gives out. It is eventually revealed after the championship game that Manny harbored some feelings for Zig. While Manny is in a drunken rage he forces himself on Zig, kissing him, your character sees this and intervenes. Chris Chris and Manny are supposed to be roommates in their sophomore year, but they don't get along well. Chris mentions that Manny has kicked him out several times out of their room so that Manny is able to hook up with his girlfriend, which is why Chris moves in with Your Character and your friends. Despite Chris being the football captain, Manny holds a low opinion of Chris, and is flustered when the latter threatens to bench both him and Zig for the first game of the season. Chelsea In the beginning of The Sophomore, Book 1, Chelsea is Manny's girlfriend. Although they are dating, he often makes very perverted and sexist comments towards her. In Book 1, Chapter 14, they break up. Manny continues sending Chelsea texts on various social media sites begging her to get back with him, making her uncomfortable and leading her to turn to Zig for help. Other Looks Manny Football.png|Football uniform Trivia * He says in The Sophomore, Book 1, Chapter 3, that he has the exact same age as Zig. He goes on to say that according to him, Zig is lower in the hierarchy because he is still a freshman and Manny is not. * The name Emmanuel is of Hebrew origin and means "God with us". * Manny is probably Hispanic due to his surname being De La Cruz which means "of the cross" in Spanish. ** There is a character named Bartholomew "Ace" De La Cruz in High School Story Prime. * Manny shares a lot of similarities with Brian Crandall. Both were once nice people who became very egocentric after becoming jocks, causing their respective girlfriends to dump them, both hate the main character of their respective stories (even when the main character is trying to be nice to them) both of them are guilty of harassment and both deny being into guys. * In The Junior, Book 1, Chapter 6, it is mentioned that he transferred out of Hartfeld. * His crimes include stalking and harassment (both verbal and sexual). Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Sophomore' Characters Category:Students Category:Bullies Category:Jocks Category:LGBT Category:Criminals Category:Hartfeld University students